Leichte Beute
by Liliane
Summary: Was geschah, als Kankra Jagd auf Frodo machte? Und was mag geschehen sein beim Verhör im Turm von Cirith Ungol? Vorab von Film-Bildern inspiriert, wären das Möglichkeiten... Reviews willkommen!


  
Sieh dich vor, Herr-  
Endlich wandte Frodo sich doch um. Es hatte einen Moment gebraucht, bis er begriffen hatte, daß Sam nach ihm rief, laut und die Stimme voller Verzweiflung.   
Unbewegt blieb er stehen, bemüht, in die Finsternis der grauenvollen Höhle zurückzuschauen, sie zu durchdringen auf der Suche nach seinem Gefährten. Doch Samweis war verstummt, Frodo hörte ihn nicht mehr.  
Das einzige Licht, das ihm noch geblieben war, ging von seinem Schwert aus, Stichs bläuliches Leuchten riß ein Loch in die Schwärze, doch offenbarte dieses Licht ihm eine entsetzliche Entdeckung.   
Er hatte das blubbernde, gurgelnde Geräusch wohl noch wahrgenommen, doch es war die ganze Zeit um ihn gewesen, die Bedrohung hatte ihn verfolgt und so hatte er nicht bemerkt, wie die Gefahr wuchs. Das giftige Zischen kam näher und im blauen Schimmer seines leuchtenden Schwertes traten dunkle Umrisse hervor, riesig und furchteinflößend.   
Er beobachtete die Bewegung eines Beines, starrte unbeweglich auf den aufgedunsenen Leib, vor Furcht gelähmt und betäubt vom erstickenden Gestank.   
Die Augen starrten ihn an, starrten auf ihn herab, Kankra ließ den Blick genüßlich auf ihrer Beute ruhen.   
Immer noch troff der zähflüssige Speichel von ihrem Maul, dessen Größe Frodo vollends erstarren ließ, obgleich er fliehen wollte. Jedoch konnte er nicht, keine seiner Gliedmaßen gehorchte ihm noch.   
Von ferne hörte er Geräusche, die von einem Zweikampf herzurühren schienen, es war wohl ein Kampf zwischen Sam und dem, der sie verlassen, sie den Fängen der Spinne überlassen hatte. Es konnte nur Gollum sein, in dessen Falle sie getappt waren.  
Geleitet von der Gier nach dem Ring wollte Gollum Sam erst töten und dann den Ring zurückerlangen, wenn auch Frodo tot war. Der Hobbit durchschaute die grausamen Absichten der armseligen Kreatur, doch nun war es zu spät.   
Fast entfuhr ihm ein Schrei voller Angst, die ihm am ganzen Leib erfüllte. Es war nutzlos, fortlaufen zu wollen. Die Spinne war flinker als er. Und sie verspürte Gier angesichts der lebendigen Beute, die ihren Hunger besänftigen würde, den quälenden Hunger, der sie so oft begleitete.   
Frodos einziger und letzter Versuch, sich gegen die abstoßende Kreatur zur Wehr zu setzen, war angesichts der überwältigenden Größe Kankras zum Scheitern verurteilt. Zitternd und mit angsterfülltem Herzen hob Frodo sein Elbenschwert, doch es war in diesem Augenblick, daß Kankra einen Satz auf ihn zumachte, der sich noch umdrehen wollte, und sie war nur noch eine Armbreite von dem furchtsamen Hobbit entfernt. Sogleich verspürte Frodo in seinem Nacken einen beißenden Schmerz. Kankras giftiger Stachel verwundete ihn, sie war zu schnell für ihn gewesen und nun war alles aus, ein eisiges Gefühl breitete sich von dem Stich in Frodos Nacken über seinen gesamten kleinen Körper aus, unaufhaltsam und lähmend. Tödliche Kalte ergriff den von Todesangst erfüllten Hobbit, er begann zu schwanken und ging in die Knie. Scheppernd fiel Stich aus Frodos Hand zu Boden, alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen, dann ging er vollends zu Boden und rang nach Luft, verzweifelt gegen die brennende Kälte ankämpfend.   
Er konnte keinen Finger mehr rühren, spürte das kalte Gift in seinen Adern und blickte hinauf unter den wulstigen Leib der gewaltigen Spinne. Ihr ekelerregender Gestank wurde übermächtig, raubte Frodo den letzten Atem, die Hilflosigkeit erlangte Gewalt über seinen Körper. Kankras giftiger Speichel tropfte auf ihn herab, als die Spinne sich über ihn beugte, der ihr wehrlos ausgeliefert war. Er war ein leichtes Opfer.   
Frodo sah ihr Maul über sich und spürte ihre haarigen Beine, wie sie seine Schultern anhoben. Dann begann Kankra geduldig, ihn von den Schultern an mit einem dicken starken Faden zu umwickeln.   
Frodo konnte kaum mehr atmen, er flehte innerlich, er möge endlich das Bewußtsein verlieren, um diese Qualen nicht länger ertragen zu müssen, doch nur langsam schlossen sich seine Augen, bis Dunkelheit ihn umfing. Er verwandte seinen letzten Gedanken darauf, zu begreifen, daß dies sein Todesurteil war, daß er niemals seinen treuen, guten Sam wiedersähe und dieser sicherlich noch sein Leben verlor genau wie er.   
Er hatte daran Schuld, er hatte zugelassen, daß Sam ihn begleitete. Und doch war seine Aufgabe gescheitert. Er war gescheitert. Aber wenn er tot war, mußte er nicht den Siegeszug des Dunklen Herrschers mitansehen.   
Stille nahm sich seiner an, die letzte Stille, die sich in keiner seiner Erinnerungen wiederfinden sollte.   
Und als er doch daraus erwachte, wünschte er sich sehr bald, er wäre nie wieder zu sich gekommen. Die Rückkehr ins Leben war von Schmerz gezeichnet, von Schmerz und nagender Angst. Er spürte erst nichts im Nacken, alles war gefühllos, kalt und starr. Doch sobald er sich zu bewegen versuchte, durchzuckte ihn der stechende Schmerz.   
Unter großer Mühe hob er den Kopf und wußte erst nichts von seinem Verbleib, doch die Erinnerung an das Geschehene kehrte zu ihm zurück, er hörte Sams Stimme, der einzige verbliebene Trost in der toten Düsternis, doch er erblickte auch die furchteinflößende Spinne und erinnerte sich an ihre zähen Fäden.  
Doch die Fäden waren fort.   
Er schnappte nach Luft und bemühte sich, zu erkennen, wo er sich befand. Doch als er matt den Kopf drehte, wuchs sein Entsetzen. Nun sah er, daß er auf dem Boden lag, steinernem Boden in einem Raum, den er nie zuvor erblickt hatte.   
Dies war nicht mehr Kankras Höhle. Dies war etwas anderes. Und in der Tür des Raumes, durch die dämmriges, feuerflackerndes Licht drang, das vom Schicksalsberg als einziges Gegenstück zur Dunkelheit stammte, stand jemand. Erst konnte Frodo nichts genaues ausmachen, doch dann überkam ihn eine schreckliche Erkenntnis: Es war ein Ork.   
Panisch schloß der Hobbit die Augen und hob schwach seine eisige, steife Hand, die sogleich zu zittern begann. Mühsam tastete Frodo nach der Kette, die um seinen Hals hängen sollte, aber er konnte sie nicht finden.   
Sie war fort. Die Kette mit dem Ring war fort.   
Unter großer Anstrengung schaffte Frodo es, sich aufzurichten. Er mußte sofort fort von diesem Ort, er mußte fliehen, denn er war eines grausamen Todes, dessen war er sich gewiß.   
Orks hatten ihn gefunden und dies bedeutete unweigerlich, daß der gute Sam tot sein mußte oder ebenfalls gefangen, andernfalls wäre Frodo niemals in diese Situation geraten.   
Die Orks hatten den Ring bei ihm gefunden. Sie hatten ihm den Ring bereits genommen, hatten ihn zu Sauron gesendet, den es nach dem Ring verlangte.   
Nun sollte er ihn doch noch zurückerlangen und Frodo hatte ihm sein Eigen gebracht.   
Plötzlich drang die harsche Stimme des Orks an sein Ohr. Er rief etwas in der Schwarzen Sprache, das eine Antwort zu sein schien, somit waren dort noch mehr Orks.   
Dann drehte er sich um.   
Frodo preßte sich rücklings an die Wand und starrte mit angstgeweiteten Augen in Richtung der verstümmelten, häßlichen Gestalt des Orks, der, obgleich nicht mannshoch, doch weitaus größer war als ein Hobbit.   
Frodo fürchtete sich unsäglich, denn der Ork kam auf ihn zu, bellte sofort etwas nach draußen und zischte dann gehässig: So, da wacht die kleine Ratte also endlich auf! Wie gefällts dir denn hier? Ist es besser als bei dem achtbeinigen Herrin? Aber freu dich nicht zu früh, Winzling, denn wir haben auch unsere Befehle!   
Ohne zu überlegen suchte Frodo nach einem Weg, ihm zu entgehen, und fand ihn in einer Ecke des Raums. So schnell er konnte, krabbelte er rücklings fort, den Ork nicht aus den Augen lassend, und preßte sich in der feuchten, modrig riechenden Mauerecke gegen die Wand.   
brüllte der Ork dann, ungeduldig zur Tür stierend. Unwillig brummte er etwas vor sich hin, während er Frodo immer näher kam.   
Sag gefälligst was! Gewöhn dich langsam dran, daß du was sagen mußt, denn wir haben viele Fragen an dich, kleiner Spion! knurrte er bissig in Frodos Richtung und kniete sich dann vor ihn, keine zwei Fuß entfernt, griff nach seinem schartigen, schmutzverkrusteten Schwert und betrachtete es aufmerksam, wie es in seinen langfingrigen Klauen lag. Frodo hielt den Atem an und starrte auf den stinkenden Ork, als dieser plötzlich mit dem Schwert neben Frodos Kopf gegen die Wand schlug. Entsetzt zuckte Frodo zusammen und drückte sich tiefer in die Ecke, kauerte sich klein zusammen und fürchtete sich.   
Reden sollst du! Wer bist du, Ratte?   
Frodo konnte nicht sprechen. Die Angst war zu mächtig, als daß er in der Lage gewesen wäre, zu antworten. Alle Gedanken an Sam, den Ring und daran, wie er hergekommen war, waren vergessen. Die Furcht hatte sie verdrängt. Frodo wagte kaum zu atmen.   
Der Ork glotzte ungeduldig auf Frodo herab, bemerkte wohl die Angst in den großen Augen des Hobbits, doch bevor er ihn ankeifen konnte, wurden sie beide von einer dunklen, kratzigen Stimme aus dem Hintergrund aufgeschreckt.   
He, Gorbag, du solltest nicht ohne mich anfangen! Elender Dummkopf! Weißt du überhaupt, was Lugburz will?  
Gorbag drehte sich stöhnend um, verdrehte die Augen und brummte: Hast du mir doch eben gesagt. Aber der Kleine hier kann wohl nicht sprechen, jedenfalls tut ers nicht.   
Schagrat begann zu grinsen, als er Frodo sah, ergötzte sich an seiner Angst, die der Hobbit angesichts des großen, muskulösen Uruk-hai verspürte.   
Normalerweise würde ich sowas wie den fressen, aber leider dürfen wir ja nicht. Also los, wir haben was zu tun! befahl er barsch. Gorbag krächzte irgendetwas zurück, das Frodo nicht verstand. Jedoch gaben seine beiden Wächter sich alle Mühe, daß er sie durch die Benutzung der Gemeinsamen Sprache meist verstehen konnte.   
Gorbag packte Frodo grob am Kragen und zerrte ihn hoch. Dem Hobbit entfuhr ein panischer Aufschrei, er schlug nach dem schweißnassen Arm des Orks und brachte diesen damit nur zum Lachen.   
Sieh an! Er kann ja doch etwas tun. Also, Spion, wer bist du? fragte Schagrat aus dem Hintergrund.   
Sp... Spion? stammelte Frodo ängstlich. Gorbag wedelte ihn belustigt in der Luft herum und jagte dem Hobbit damit nur noch mehr Angst ein, die ihn schließlich zum Sprechen brachte.   
Oh, er versteht uns wirklich! Gut! bemerkte Schagrat wie beiläufig. Los, wir kümmern uns um ihn!   
Frodo starrte die Orks nacheinander an. Gorbags Atem stank faulig und nach altem Fleisch, er war ein untersetzter Ork mit gelblicher, schuppiger Haut, von Narben und klaffenden Wunden nur so übersät. Seine zerlumpte Kleidung und die lederne Panzerung täuschten aber darüber hinweg, daß er ein skrupelloser und des Zweikampfes sehr fähiger Krieger war. Schagrat hingegen, der seinen kleineren Kumpanen mit Vorliebe herumkommandierte, war ein großgewachsener, starker Uruk-Hai, der eher kämpfen ließ als selbst zur Waffe zu greifen. Nichtsdestotrotz war auch er nicht ungeschickt mit dem Schwert, jedoch entsprach seine Kleidung eher dem Rang eines Kommandanten. Seine schwarze ledrige Haut gab keinen Aufschluß darüber, ob ihre Farbe von Schmutz stammte. Frodo konnte sich nichts anderes vorstellen bei Kreaturen wie diesen, die auch gern einmal einen früheren Gefährten fraßen.   
Allein bei der Vorstellung schnürte sich ihm die Kehle zu. Die Geschöpfe des Dunklen kannten keinerlei Skrupel und er wollte gar nicht erfahren, welche Befehle ihnen erteilt warden.   
Gorbag schleppte ihn aus dem Raum durch eine Tür, die er zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte, während Schagrat voranging und ihnen den Weg wies, der eine aus unebenen Stufen bestehende Treppe hinaufführte. Sie befanden sich in einem Turm, dem Wachturm von Cirith Ungol, der bis zu einem vorangegangenen blutigen Streit unter den Orks von diesen zahlreich bevölkert gewesen war. Nun pflasterten ihre toten Körper und ihr Blut den Hof, was Frodo nur noch mehr in Schrecken versetzt hätte, hätte er es zu Gesicht bekommen.   
Doch die Treppe endete irgendwann nach einer zu kurzen Zeit, die seine Furcht nicht weiter hinauszögern konnte. Frodo befand sich im übelriechendsten, finstersten Loch in ganz Mordor, wenn man von Kankras Lauer einmal absah. Außer den von Ferne flackernden Flammen des Orodruin erhellte nichts die umgebende Dunkelheit, die schwere Luft erstickte das Leben; für Frodo war es kaum vorstellbar, wie die Orks leben konnten in solch einem unwirklichen Land.   
Ihr erstes Ziel hatten die Diener des Dunklen erreicht, eine düstere Kammer, deren Inneres sich Frodo nicht sogleich offenbarte, doch die spätere Erkenntnis verminderte seine Todesangst in keinster Weise.   
Dann behalte es noch für dich, wenn du nicht sprechen willst, du elender kleiner Mistkäfer. Wir können dich auch durchsuchen, ohne daß du sprichst! sagte Schagrat grollend. Er warf Gorbag einen Blick zu, der Frodo einfach losließ, so daß der Hobbit hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. Auf der Seite liegend hob er den Kopf, denn vor seinen Augen sah er etwas stehen, das ihm unheimlich erschien. Unentschlossen zwischen Angst und Wißbegier schwankend, ließ er seinen Blick nach oben schweifen und erblickte etwas, das wie ein Tisch anmutete.   
Sofort ließ er den Kopf wieder sinken und starrte apathisch auf den Boden. Was hatte er getan, um diesen grausamen Orks ausgeliefert zu sein?   
Los, zieh ihn aus, wir müssen ihn durchsuchen! befahl Schagrat und beugte sich bereits zu Frodo hinunter, der sich herumwarf und ihm entfliehen wollte, doch die beiden Orks packten ihn unnachgiebig mit ihren spitzen Klauen und zerrten ihn zu sich und vom Boden hoch.   
schrie Frodo, so laut er konnte, strampelte und unternahm den erfolglosen Versuch, sich loszureißen.   
I-ich habe es n-nicht... stammelte er dann, mit flehendem Blick zu Schagrat emporschauend, der mit einer Klaue nach den dunklen Locken des Hobbits griff und seinen Kopf damit eisern festhielt.   
Du hast es nicht? wiederholte der Uruk.   
Es... es ist fort, wisperte Frodo tonlos, schloß die Augen und biß fest die Lippen zusammen.   
Aber du weißt davon! knurrte Schagrat. Frodo blinzelte vorsichtig, gab jedoch keine Antwort und flehte in Gedanken, sie mögen endlich von ihm ablassen.   
erging Schagrats Befehl. Bevor Frodo wußte, wie ihm geschah, riß Schagrat ihm seinen Elbenmantel von den Schultern und warf ihn zur Seite, nachdem er ihn eingehend betrachtet und als unwichtig beurteilt hatte. Frodo spürte sich von seinem harten Griff umklammert und ließ es über sich ergehen, wie Gorbag an seinen Kniehosen riß, den Stoff entzweite, ihm unachtsam die Haut blutig kratzte und schließlich ungeduldig die Hosentaschen durchwühlte. Davon, daß sie ihm das noch verbliebene Schwert bereits genommen hatten, ahnte Frodo nichts.   
Derweil machte sich Schagrat an Frodos verschmutztem Hemd zu schaffen, zerrte so heftig daran, daß alle Knöpfe abrissen und während er noch mit einem Arm um dessen Hals gelegt Frodo festhielt, durchsuchte er jede Falte des Hemdes eingehend, nur um es als wertlos zu befinden.   
In diesem Augenblick spürte Frodo Gorbags Blicke auf sich ruhen, denn der Ork hatte die Hose bereits beiseite gelegt, deren Taschen nicht mehr als Krümel von Lembas beherbergten, und nun wurde er des schimmernden Mithrilhemdes gewahr, das der Hobbit noch immer trug. Schagrat hatte sich noch nicht darum bemüht, doch nun starrten sie beide auf das Kettenhemd und Gorbag grabschte danach, nicht in der Lage, zu glauben, daß ihr kleiner wehrloser Gefangener etwas derartiges besaß.   
Was haben wir denn da? Ist das von deinem elbischen Freund? fragte Schagrat mit funkelnden Augen. Erst jetzt fiel Frodo auf, wie blutunterlaufen sie waren, kalt und leer und ihn schier durchbohrten.   
Das wird Lugburz interessieren! vermutete Gorbag. Flink rissen sie dem verängstigten Hobbit auch seinen letzten Besitz vom Leib, so daß er schließlich vor Kälte und Furcht zitternd zwischen ihnen stand und sich nicht rührte.   
Aber das kann es nicht sein, was Lugburz will! Das ist zu groß, murmelte Gorbag nun. Schagrat nickte.   
Und unser Kleiner hier weiß, was wir wollen! Wo ist es denn? Weißt du das auch? zischte Schagrat gefährlich zu Frodo hinab, dessen leuchtend blaue Augen ihn anflehten, ihm kein Leid anzutun. Der Uruk bemerkte dies nicht einmal.   
Die bleiche Haut des Hobbits zeigte schmutzige Spuren der auszehrenden Reise, er war inzwischen leicht abgemagert und hatte seinen Peinigern nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen.   
Frodo schüttelte langsam den Kopf.   
Was? Was soll das heißen? Red gefälligst! schnaubte Schagrat in Frodos Gesicht. Der Hobbit erzitterte und murmelte leise: Ich glaubte, es sei längst gefunden, ich... ich habe es nicht!   
fragte Schagrat, stieß Frodo mit enormer Kraft gegen die Wand und zog ein krummes, aber dennoch scharfes Messer, an dem noch altes, dunkles Blut klebte.   
In Frodos Kopf war kein Gedanke mehr, er konnte keinen fassen, er war wie gelähmt. Von einem Elbenkrieger hatten sie gesprochen. Und nun, da alles gleichgültig geschienen hatte, hatte er fast alles ausgeplaudert, was zuvor wichtig erschienen war.   
Schagrat zielte mit der Spitze des Messers erst auf Frodos Hals, dann auf seine Nase und dann auf eines seiner Augen.   
Wirst du reden? fragte er dann leise und mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton in seiner Stimme.   
, flüsterte Frodo nur und schloß die Augen. Er schluckte schwer und versuchte, das Frösteln zu unterdrücken, das ihn ergreifen wollte.   
Das weiß ich schon! donnerte Schagrat und packte etwas, das auf dem Tisch lag, der neben ihnen an der Wand stand. Er sah zu Gorbag, der nun seinerseits Frodo ergriff und fest umklammert hielt, seine Krallen ins Fleisch des Hobbits grub, daß dieser fast vor Schmerz aufschreien wollte.   
Mit einer Klaue griff Schagrat nach Frodos Händen und band einen fingerdicken ledernen Strick um die schmalen Handgelenke des Hobbits. Frodo schluckte schwer, wehrte sich jedoch nicht, als der Uruk ihn fesselte, daß es Frodo das Blut in den Händen abschnürte. Er starrte an dem Uruk vorbei zu Boden und dachte an Sam, den lieben Sam, wie er sich fürsorglich um ihn gekümmert hatte, unablässig und mit unerschöpflicher Geduld.   
Er war tot. Sicherlich war er tot, denn gefangen hatten die Orks ihn nicht und Frodo wußte, daß Sam ihn nie im Stich gelassen hätte.   
Doch wo war der Ring?   
Hatte Sam, so er noch am Leben war, den Ring genommen, um es zuende zu bringen?   
Frodo wußte nicht, ob er es hoffen oder fürchten sollte.   
Gewöhn dich an das, was dich in Lugburz erwartet! knurrte Schagrat, als er Frodo packte und rücklings auf den Tisch warf. Tränen schossen Frodo in die Augen, der Aufprall war hart gewesen, hart und schmerzhaft. Seine gefesselten Hände lagen auf seinem Bauch, doch dann spürte er, wie Gorbag seine Klaue in den Hobbitlocken vergrub und fest zupackte, mit schiefen gelben Zähnen auf ihn herabgrinsend. Schagrat entfernte sich indes, verließ den Raum durch eine Tür, durch die das eintretende geringe Licht für den verzweifelten Hobbit wie der letzte Hoffnungsschimmer erschien, obschon es der Flammende Berg war, sein eigentliches gefürchtetes Ziel, der die Ursache des Lichts war.   
Jetzt bist du meine Beute! drohte Gorbag und lachte höhnisch.   
Langsam wurde der Hobbit von Verzweiflung ergriffen, die von der düsteren Aussichtslosigkeit seiner Lage herrührte. Wovon die Orks sprachen, wenn sie den Namen Lugburz erwähnten, konnte Frodo nur ahnen, aber diese Ahnung ängstigte ihn zutiefst, erschütterte ihn bis ins Mark und zum ersten Mal bereute er wirklich, sich des Ringes angenommen zu haben. Er hatte gewußt, daß es nicht leicht würde, daß es ihm alles abverlangen würde, er hatte bereits so sehr unter seiner Last gelitten und gespürt, daß er sich seines Rufes nicht länger würde erwehren können, aber er hatte es für die Freiheit getan, für die Freiheit Mittelerdes und seiner Heimat, dem kleinen Flecken Land inmitten Eriadors, den man Auenland nannte.   
Er war ein Hobbit, stammend aus einem der idyllischsten Orte, den ganz Mittelerde aufzuweisen hatte, der von Krieg, Folter und Tod nichts kannte und sich nun einsam und verloren inmitten dessen wiederfand.   
Dort gehörte Frodo nicht hin. Er hatte die Gefahr auf sich genommen, weil jemand es hatte tun müssen, er hatte sich verantwortlich für seinen Besitz gefühlt, der doch nicht seiner war, aber er hatte jedes Mal von neuem gewußt, wofür er es tat, sah er nur in die freundlichen Augen seines treuen Begleiters Samweis.   
Aber das Böse kannte keine Gnade, entließ keinen der furchtsamen Hobbits aus der tödlichen Gefahr, die den armen, lieben Sam gewiß das Leben gekostet hatte.   
Denn ein übler Gedanke schlich sich mit einem Mal in Frodos Gedanken. Es mußte nicht Sam sein, der den Ring genommen hatte und weitergelaufen war. Frodo hatte vor lauter Sorge um seinen Freund nicht an den Verräter gedacht, dessen einziges Anliegen es gewesen war, den Ring wiederzuerlangen.   
Er hatte sicherlich sein Ziel erreicht, Gollum war gewiß mit dem Ring auf den Weg in eine feuchte Höhle oder einen ihr ähnlichen Zufluchtsort, erneut dem Ring zu verfallen und ihm auf ewig versklavt zu sein.   
Aber der Ring war fort. Frodo hatte ihn nicht mehr bei sich und da die Orks ihn noch suchten, konnten sie ihn nicht haben.   
Plötzlich riß Gorbag ihn aus seinen Gedanken, er hatte nur kurz überlegt, was nun zu tun sei, aber er wollte mit dem Verhör fortfahren, den Gefangenen befragen, bis er endlich etwas in Erfahrung bringen konnte.   
Wo ist das wertvolle Ding? zischte er auf Frodo hinab. Der Hobbit wandte matt den Kopf so, daß er an Gorbag vorbei an die Decke sehen konnte, er wollte den aggressiven Ork zumindest wissen lassen, daß er seine Worte vernommen hatte.   
Doch dies war ein verhängnisvoller Fehler gewesen, denn in diesem Augenblick wurde Frodo der über ihm an einem Querbalken aufgehängten Haken gewahr, die unbeweglich in der Luft hingen und Unheil verhießen, Unheil und Schmerz. Gorbag folgte den starren Blick des ängstlichen Hobbits und begann spöttisch zu kichern.   
Oh, du willst, daß ich davon was an dir ausprobiere? Oder willst du endlich deine Zähne auseinandernehmen und reden?   
Panisch sah Frodo zu dem Ork, der seinen Blick ungeduldig erwiderte, zögerte für einen Moment und flüsterte dann heiser: Es ward mir gestohlen, ich weiß nicht, wo es ist!   
Aber du weißt, was es ist! Sag es! befahl Gorbag und zog mit einer geschwinden Bewegung sein blitzendes, scharfkantiges Messer, um es vor Frodos Gesicht zu halten in einer bedrohlichen Geste.   
Frodo schloß langsam die Augen, atmete nur noch flach, er fürchtete sich so sehr vor diesem Wesen, das vom Bösen selbst erschaffen in die Welt gekommen war, Verderben über sie zu bringen.   
brüllte Gorbag. Frodo rührte sich nicht.   
Gut. Aber du wirst mir jetzt sagen, wer das ist, der da mit dir durch den Tunnel gekrochen ist! Ist es ein Elb? Er hat die finstere Herrin verwundet, das kann nur elbisches Werk sein! Wer ist es?   
Ungläubig starrte Frodo zu Gorbag hoch, der zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte hart an den Hobbitlocken zog und Frodo damit Tränen in die Augen trieb. Er fror so sehr, die Kälte des Bösen selbst hatte ihn ergriffen, die überall in Mordor ihre Fühler ausstreckte, in jede noch so winzige Ecke vordrang und alles Licht und Leben erstickte.   
K-kein Elb... aber sie hat ihn doch getötet, die Sp... Spinne, brachte Frodo heraus, so leise, daß Gorbag es kaum verstehen konnte.   
Der ist nicht tot. Der läuft hier rum! Also, wer ist das?   
Frodo begann fieberhaft zu überlegen. Was bedeutete das alles? Ein Elbenkrieger? Wer konnte denn außer einem Elben, der ja nun nicht dort war, genug Kraft besitzen, Kankra zu verwunden und nicht selbst getötet zu werden?  
Das konnte nicht Sam sein. Aber Sam war noch irgendwo dort draußen, sei es lebendig oder tot, also mußte Frodo ihn vor diesen Kerlen beschützen.   
I-ich habe gesehen, wie sie ihn stach. Ein Mensch, kein Elb. Er hat sich noch gewehrt, aber sie hat ihn sogleich gefressen.   
Gorbag sog scharf die Luft ein und Frodo preßte sich auf den Tisch. Der Ork ließ ab von ihm, aber nur, um Frodos zerlumpte Kleidung zu sammeln und auf ein Häufchen zu legen. Dann sprang er flink mit einem Satz erneut auf den Hobbit zu, schleuderte sein Messer neben Frodo gegen die Wand und brüllte: Du lügst doch! Die Herrin frißt niemals sofort! Der ist noch da draußen und du willst ihn retten. Vergiß das! Wir finden ihn. Also, wer ist er?   
Frodo biß sich auf die Lippen. Kein Wort durfte über seine Lippen kommen, keines. Es war in diesem Moment, daß Schagrat unvermittelt zurückkehrte, irgendetwas vor sich hin keifte und zu Gorbag fauchte: Keiner hat ihn gesehen, aber der muß noch da sein. Weißt du schon was über ihn?   
Frodos Augen weiteten sich. Sie wußten also tatsächlich von seinem Begleiter! Doch hielten sie ihn irrtümlich für einen Elben. Frodo mußte sie unbedingt in diesem Glauben lassen.   
, knurrte Gorbag. Weiß nicht, wo das Ding ist, weiß nichts von seinem Begleiter, redet nicht, tut überhaupt nichts!   
Daß er nichts tut, ist gut, aber reden soll er! Also bring ihn dazu! Mach schon!   
Er ist tot! rief Frodo verzweifelt. Er wußte die Wahrheit nicht, aber er mußte Sam schützen, was auch immer ihm geschehen war, denn eine letzte Hoffnung bestand noch und es war seine Pflicht, Sam nicht ebenfalls diesen Teufeln auszuliefern.   
Sein lieber guter Sam. Allein der Gedanke an Sam hielt Frodo aufrecht.   
Ist er nicht. Wir haben alles durchkämmt und nur gesehen, daß er die Herrin verwundet hat, aber er ist fort! Doch warte nur... wir locken ihn her. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hat er auch das Ding? Dann haben wir alles, kleine Ratte! stellte Schagrat ernüchternd und ungerührt fest.   
Dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum wieder, jedoch nur, um kurz darauf mit einem blechernen Eimer voller stinkigem, fauligem und verschmutztem Wasser zurückzukehren.   
Also versuchen wir das anders. Du wirst jetzt entweder reden oder uns kennenlernen!   
Was hatten sie vor? Von Verzweiflung ergriffen starrte Frodo an ihnen vorbei, versuchte, mehr von dem Licht zu sehen, das die Dunkelheit teilte und ihm einen letzten Halt zu geben vermochte.   
Er sagte nichts. Die Orks geduldeten sich nicht lange, sondern packten Frodo gemeinsam an den Schultern, warfen ihn auf den Boden, so daß er mit den Knien hart aufschlug, fast mit dem Kopf auf den Eimer getroffen wäre und bevor er wußte, wie ihm geschah, drückte einer der Orks kräftig mit seiner großen Pranke auf den kleinen Kopf des Hobbits und tauchte ihn in das braune, dunkle Wasser.   
Atemnot ließ Frodo fast husten, seine Lungen begannen zu brennen, in ihnen war keinerlei Luft verblieben und es kratzte schrecklich in seinem Hals, ein würgendes Gefühl wollte ihn schütteln und er begann zu kämpfen. Es war ihm unmöglich, darauf zu vertrauen, daß sie ihn nicht töten würden. Wußten sie, wann sie ihn loslassen mußten?   
Mit aller ihm verbliebenen Kraft stemmte er seine gefesselten Hände gegen den Boden, wollte die Arme durchdrücken und sich aufrichten, aber sein Gegner war bei weitem zu stark für ihn.   
Er wollte schreien, er mußte atmen, er würde von einer Todesangst ergriffen, die alle seine verbliebenen Kräfte sammelte und er dachte schon daran, den Eimer wegzustoßen, als endlich der Druck nachließ, er wurde losgelassen und richtete sich hastig auf, keuchend und verkrampft hustend. Wasser tropfte aus seinen Haaren, der beißende Gestank des fauligen Wassers kratzte in seiner Nase, doch kaum daß er einmal Luft geschnappt hatte, preßte Schagrat ihn erneut nach unten und drückte seinen Kopf in das Wasser. Frodo hatte diesmal genug Luft in seinen Lungen, um einige Sekunden auszuhalten, doch er wollte das nicht erneut durchstehen, sondern atmen, die Luft in seinen Lungen spüren.   
Sie krampften erneut, er spürte, wie seine Muskeln sich anspannten, atmen wollten, den Reflex nicht unterdrücken konnten, aber wenn er nun nachgab, würde er Wasser schlucken und ersticken.   
In fast lähmender Panik tastete er sich voran und schlug mit den Fäusten so gegen den Blecheimer, daß er rückwärts wegrutschte, umfiel und sich das Wasser in schmutzigen Schlieren weitläufig über den Boden ergoß.   
Frodo schnappte nach Luft, fiel rücklings zu Boden und keuchte angestrengt, aber er hatte es geschafft, das Wasser war fort, konnte ihm nicht mehr gefährlich werden.   
Unmittelbar darauf spürte er einen harten Tritt in den Rippen, der alle Luft aus seinen Lungen weichen ließ, an deren Stelle ein hämmernder Schmerz trat.   
Frodo spürte, wie salzige Tränen in seinen Augen brannten, über seine Wangen strömten, er rollte sich zusammen wie ein Kind, drehte sich auf die Seite und rührte sich nicht.   
Elende Mistratte! brüllte Schagrat, packte Frodo an den Haaren und zerrte ihn auf diese Weise hoch, was so schmerzhaft war, daß Frodo fast laut aufgeschrien hätte.   
Das könnte dir so passen! setzte der Uruk hinzu, packte Frodos Hände und zerschnitt die Fesseln wieder. Sofort umklammerte er die dünnen Handgelenke, drehte einen Arm auf Frodos Rücken und stieß ihn vorwärts gegen die Wand, so daß Frodo sich die Nase gebrochen hätte, hätte er nicht noch den Kopf zur Seite gedreht.   
schrie er aus voller Kehle, er würde nicht sprechen, und wenn sie ihn in Stücke schneiden wollten.   
Schagrat drehte Frodos Arm in seiner großen Pranke, drehte ihn nach oben, bis Frodo aufschrie und seine Knie zu zittern begann, drehte weiter und Frodo spürte das Stechen und Ziehen, wie es wuchs, fast bis ins Unerträgliche, immer grauenvoller wurde und als er dachte, sein Arm würde brechen, schrie er aus einem Reflex heraus um Hilfe, die einzige Hilfe, die womöglich doch geblieben war.   
rief er, hustete und schloß die tränenden Augen. Sogleich verfluchte er sich dafür, obschon die Orks von dem Namen allein keinen Gebrauch machen konnten, aber nun machte er sie glauben, daß sein Gefährte tatsächlich noch am Leben war.   
Das ist nur ein Vorgeschmack auf Lugburz! keifte Schagrat in Frodos Ohr. Er ließ Frodo absichtlich nach Sam rufen, er sollte seinen Gefährten locken, der sicherlich nach ihm suchen würde. Und er würde ihm noch gehörig Angst einjagen.   
Die Schürhaken dort sind, wenn man sie in Flammen legt, besonders gut, um zum Reden zu verhelfen! Aber manchmal schneidet man den Gefangenen auch nur Finger um Finger ab, um ihre Zunge zu lockern! Eine Streckbank haben wir auch hier, wenn du es wissen willst. Aber ich denke, fürs Erste sollte die Peitsche ihren Dienst tun!   
Es war keine leere Drohung, das spürte Frodo sofort, denn Schagrat ließ ihn los, aber Frodo drehte sich nicht um, er legte die Hände um den Kopf und sank zitternd auf die Knie, schloß die Augen, so fest er konnte und wartete den ersten Schlag ab, von Schagrat genau auf ihn gezielt, daß es ihm fast die Haut zerreißen wollte auf dem Rücken.   
Fliehen. Er wollte so gern fliehen, aber es bestand doch keine Hoffnung, daß ihm eine Flucht gelänge. Er war ihnen ausgeliefert auf Gedeih und Verderb, war dazu verdammt, ihre Folter zu ertragen, denn sprechen konnte er nicht, er mußte doch Sam schützen, seinen lieben Sam.   
Ein zweiter Schlag traf ihn hart und unbarmherzig, es knallte in seinen Ohren, daß er sie zuhalten wollte, doch er konnte nicht.   
Schmerz durchzuckte seinen kleinen ausgezehrten Körper, trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen und ließ ihn nach Sam rufen, immer wieder und in Todesangst, unter Höllenqualen und grausamen Schmerzen.   
Aber seine Rufe wurden leiser, er kauerte sich wimmernd zusammen, als Schagrat schließlich von ihm abließ, flüsterte Sams Namen und sah ihn vor sich, seinen guten Sam, wie er ihm gut zureden wollte, aber er drang nicht bis zu ihm vor, war vielleicht tot und verloren für immer, so wie er es wohl war.   
Ich kümmere mich erst darum, daß sein Zeug nach Lugburz kommt, bevor wir ihn hinbringen, sagte Schagrat, warf die Peitsche zur Seite und wollte sich nach den Sachen bücken, aber Gorbag war schneller und erhaschte sie flink.   
Was willst du? keifte Schagrat. Eine harsche Diskussion in der Schwarzen Sprache entbrannte, die Frodo schluchzend und zitternd mitanhörte. Doch sie achteten nicht auf ihn, also kroch er auf allen Vieren voran, wollte sich durch die Tür davonstehlen, aber darauf hatte Schagrat geachtet aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, er sprang auf ihn zu und packte ihn, riß ihn hoch und schnürte ihm fast die Luft ab, wie er seinen Arm um Frodos Hals preßte. Er brüllte donnernd etwas zur Tür hinaus und drückte ihn einem Ork in die Arme, der nur wenige Augenblicke später hereinkam, bellte einen Befehl und widmete sich dann wieder Gorbag, während der andere Ork ihn die endlose Treppe weiter hinauftrug. Eine Leiter holte er, ließ Frodo aber nicht los, der noch immer vor Schmerzen weinte und sich nicht zu helfen wußte, weitere Folter befürchtete und nur abwarten konnte. Dann lehnte der Ork die Leiter an die Wand, kletterte einarmig hinauf und stieß eine Falltür auf, die knallend zu Boden krachte.  
Wirklich leichte Beute, du Wurm, bemerkte der Ork, warf Frodo zu Boden und stieg dann wieder die Leiter hinunter, nachdem er die Falltür hinter sich zugezogen hatte.   
Auf dem Bauch liegend hob Frodo schwach den Kopf, blickte sich angsterfüllt um in der dämmrig beleuchteten Kammer und fand in einer Ecke einen Haufen schmutziger Lumpen, die ihm jedoch immer noch ein wenig Wärme spenden konnten, die vielleicht seinen Schmerz lindern mochte.   
Keuchend warf er sich dahinter zu Boden, drehte sich zur Seite und halb auf die stinkenden Stoffetzen hinauf, blieb dann reglos liegen und schloß die Augen, doch das ließ ihn seinen brennenden Schmerz nur noch bewußter spüren.   
Weinend dachte er an Sam, er mochte an nichts anderes denken. Der Ring schien verloren, Frodo wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was durch diesen Verlust geschehen würde, er würde fortgebracht werden, nur um weitere Folter zu erleiden, er würde schließlich doch zum Reden gebracht und alles würde untergehen, woran er durch sein Versagen die größte Schuld trug.   
Warum nur hatte er sich von Gollum in die Falle locken lassen?   
Er gehörte nicht an diesen Ort. Doch es war bereits zu spät. Die brutalen Orks hatten es ohne Mühe geschafft, den kleinen Hobbit zu brechen, ihm schon jetzt jede Zuversicht zu rauben, Frodo spürte den Schmerz seiner Seele nicht mehr, denn er war wie betäubt.   
Nicht in seinen finstersten Alpträumen hatte er sich dies ausgemalt. Aber es war geschehen, es war zu spät, er war vom Feind gefangen.   
Ein Schleier hatte sich über seine trüben Augen gelegt, rot vom Weinen, als er sie öffnete und an die Decke starrte. Er hatte solche Angst vor den Orks. Er hatte vor allem Angst. So entsetzlich hilflos war er sich noch nie zuvor vorgekommen, ein Gefühl, das ebenfalls noch schmerzte.   
Wieviel Zeit er schon in seinem Gefängnis verbracht hatte, vermochte Frodo nicht zu sagen, als er begann, eines von Sams Liedern zu summen, das sein Freund immer gesungen hatte bei der Arbeit im Garten.   
Er wollte einfach glauben, daß Sam am Leben war. Auch, wenn es gar nicht stimmte.   
So glaubte er, zu träumen und verrückt zu spielen, als er eine Stimme hörte, eine dünne, verzweifelte Stimme voller Traurigkeit, doch sie sang ein Lied, wie man es im Auenland sang, es war ein Stück Heimat für den armen Hobbit, der sich verloren glaubte.   
Er begann nun selbst, dieses Lied zu singen, stimmte ein mit der Stimme in seinem Kopf, die so weit entfernt klang, daß sie nicht wirklich sein konnte. Und das war sie nicht, denn alles, was geschah, war fern von jedem Trost. Der Ork kehrte zurück, er schien ihn gehört zu haben und bellte etwas in Frodos Richtung, als er erst einmal oben in der Kammer war und vor ihm stand mit einer Peitsche in der Hand. Frodo war verstummt, er sagte nichts mehr, er hob schützend die Arme über den Kopf, er mußte erneut etwas aushalten, um nicht allzu sehr zu leiden in dem Leben, das ihm nun noch geblieben war für eine unbestimmte Zeit, ein Leben, das er nicht mehr leben wollte.   
Er schloß die Augen und fürchtete sich so unsäglich vor dem Schmerz, den der Peitschenhieb verursachen würde und das tat er, doch dann vernahm er auch einen Schrei und duckte sich noch tiefer, weil er sich fürchtete, nicht ahnend, daß die Gefahr nicht zunahm.   
Ein weiterer Schrei hallte durch die Kammer, etwas schlug hart auf dem Boden auf, aber Frodo wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, als er plötzlich eine Berührung spürte, aber nicht schmerzhaft und greifend, sondern sanft und vorsichtig, liebevoll und bedacht.   
Eine warme Stimme drang an sein Ohr, er bewegte sich noch immer nicht, aber er war nicht mehr so versteift.   
Frodo! Herr Frodo, mein guter Frodo! Ich bins, Sam, ich bin da!  
Vorsichtig blinzelte Frodo, nicht fähig zu glauben, daß er tatsächlich Wärme in seinem Rücken spürte, tröstende Arme um sich geschlungen, und die Stimme war Sams.   
Er sah in Sams Gesicht, blickte in dessen tränenverschleierte Augen und fühlte sich an die Brust seines Freundes gedrückt.   
Es war Sam. Er spürte ihn, als er sich an ihn klammerte, die Verzweiflung vergessen konnte und Trost fand bei seinem treuen Begleiter. Er war nicht tot, sondern zu ihm gekommen, er war da, ihn vor allen Qualen zu bewahren.   
Sam weinte vor Glückseligkeit und Frodo fühlte sich so gut aufgehoben bei ihm.  
  
  



End file.
